mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jenngra505
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Rare Akuma page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- Slayer25769 (Talk) 21:39, November 13, 2010 Becoming an Admin Hey there! We're glad to see you have become an active editor at this wiki. It could certainly use a little bit of love and we were wondering if you would like to become an administrator at MUGEN? Let me know :) --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 05:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes I want to be a admin. But can you stop the move to shoutwiki? From Jenngra505 01:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S I have over 500 mugen characters : The move is complete. It's too late. Frozen Wind 16:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : But I will stil be admin ! : : From Jenngra505 16:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : :: Hello Jennagra505, I am promoting you to admin of this wiki. Please respect people's rights to contribute on either the Wikia wiki or ShoutWiki wiki but you are certainly free to continue growing this wiki. Administrate well and let me know if you have any questions! --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Move to ShoutWiki You should edit in http://mugen.shoutwiki.com instead of this site! No this site is getting popular now! --Jenngra505 17:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) hello Im pigui piplup i have some experience from mothers wikis i can help serching charecters like edd i love mugen i think wath i can help Somithing more I wath continue in this wiki but i need be a admin im goin to help Piguipiplup 00:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I need you to delete the pages in the Articles for deletion page. Since I saw that you have become admin and that you are active, I was wondering, can you delete everything in the Articles for deletion page? If you need help, just click the arrow next to the button edit and press delete. Verifica antes de borrar las cosas Hombre Hola, bueno no deseo criticar tu labor, pero antes de borrar contenidos de otros autores, deberias de verificar bien las cosas, mis personajes son close aun asi investiga más a fondo: sitio web de janus: http://spjblocka.el-foro.org/ Chars: http://spjblocka.el-foro.org/t49-regla-para-chars-mugen-hechos-por-t#159 Att: Janus Eurel Molinovsky " JANUS DIOS" Your website is malfunctioning! I don't speak much Spanish but I used a translator to understand what you said but the translator is not perfect! So can you type in english please/por favor? Jenngra505 00:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) delete hi there will you be so kind to delete this page for me http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Mini_Bros. i looked to see if it was on here and it was not however when i try to upload a photo it said it was on here already by a diffrent name Holothurion is back. He is back, and vandilizing, to. I forgot the IP adress, but he edited the MahBoy page, check the history and find the user with numbers for a username. Please, block him. I blocked him again but this time for a year!!! --Jenngra505 00:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I-20 is returning! I have renewed interest in MUGEN and since the ShoutWiki wiki has been down forever, I've decided to renew interest in the Wikia version. (Sorry for the new account!) Scrollbars up 01:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Block Darklight666 for about 1-3 days. I need you to block Darklight666 for 3 days so I can fix his articles. If you don't block him, I will fix them, but he will create more incomplete ones that I will have to ignore so I can do my studying. hi there i have asked a few times of LegoPigeon on how to add characters and stages in the templates but since i dont no how i cant do it and he has been advoding telling me so as for some of the incompleteiam sorry about that but there was no info what so ever on some of the characters or stages so cant write what i dont know if someone else know of there info then awesome and as far as lego pigeon is concern if you look on his profile it even says this Hey, I am one of the Mugen page editors and creators. I go on daily and make and edit pages of Mugen Characters and stages, you know, that stuff. The pages I make, I leave it imcomplete most of the time so other people can edit it. so if he preachs why cant he act upon it also if i get ban then i think everyone should follow the same rule not just one person i do try and make the article the best i can with what i do know of the character or stage and so on also iam up alot at night and i get really bored and need something to do so this helps when i do get bored Please Block These People: Iyou3423423 and Yarrmateys 18:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Also block 88.3.29.233 too. 18:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I need some help I need some help on making the mugen commuinity nice again! I say again because at 2007 people were nicer in the mugen commuinity! Make Scrollbars an admin and somehow get SuperTiencha back. Or make me admin somehow. We are being attacked by a army of trolls, and it just has to stop. First, it Holothurion, then a bunch of spamming Wikia Contributors came along, and then Yarrmateys and a ton of more wikia contributors. We really need to have a security on vandals. We need more admins. And I'm not AUTISTIC! I made Scrollbars and you a admin and I know you are not autistic that was done by a troll! Jenngra505 21:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you please make me a admin? Slk Mugen 01:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Why? Jenngra505 21:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC)